1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular hood ornament structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved quick release vehicular hood ornament to permit ease of removal of the hood ornament relative to an associated vehicular hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hood ornament structure of various types are utilized in the prior art to mount hood ornaments relative to a vehicle hood. In contemporary society, the unauthorized removal to include theft and tampering of such hood ornaments for various unauthorized purposes has been an ever growing concern and problem, wherein such hood ornament structures are typically of expense in their replacement. A removable hood ornament structure is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,941 wherein a key lock structure is arranged to rotatably mount a hood ornament stem within an associated well within the vehicular hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,065 sets for a conventional manner of mounting a hood ornament relative to a vehicular hood, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,550 to Chadima setting forth a hood ornament utilized as an antenna.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved quick release vehicular hood ornament as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting ease of removal of a hood ornament relative to a vehicular hood and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.